Sabaki Challenge
by ninetailfox89
Summary: (Sequel from 'I Can See You') Jack, Kim, and the gang head to Colorado for the famous Sabaki Challenge. Jack gets jealous when Kim meets up with a cute boy named Charles who teaches her many more tricks then she has learned from Jack. Then it's her turn to get jealous when Jack spends time with Luna. Will Kick be able to stay together? Read to find out!
1. Another Story, Please!

**Hey guys! I'm back! With, well, a squeal for 'I Can See You'. I've been crazy busy lately and wasn't able to update for awhile but don't worry I'm back!**

**So same things apply, I don't own anything but some OCs! **

**Without further ado, Enjoy!**

_**No one's POV**_

"Mommy!" a little 4-year old girl ran down the stairs carefully and ran into the living room, crying.

24-year old Kim Brewer looked up from the book that she was reading. When she heard her daughter's cries, she literally sprang up and jumped over the leather coach.

_ Not the best example for a mother but hey, it's an emergency, _she thought to herself as she bent down in front of her daughter.

"Aspey, what's wrong, honey?" she started rubbing Aspen's arms. "Is Fletcher bothering you again?"

"No," Aspen rubbed her eyes, "But I got a paper cut and it won't stop bleeding!"

"Awww, it's alright, sweetie, let's go wash it up and how about I tell you another story afterwards?" it took some effort but Kim managed to pick up her daughter and together they made their way to the bathroom.

After much frustration on getting Aspen to let the little finger run under hot water, the mom was able to dry it and wrap it in a band-aid.

"There, nothing to it," Kim smiled, "It was just a simple cut."

They exited the bathroom and Aspen immediately begged for the story, "You promised."

"Alright," Kim sighed, she was really hoping to finish the book on her day off but her childern's happiness came first.

"Yay!" the little girl ran upstairs to call her brother. Kim couldn't remembered how many times she promised her kids that she would tell the story of how she, Jack and the gang survived so many crazy happenings in life; one of which was pretty famous.

The Sabaki Challenge in Colorado.

Aspen returned with her older brother, Fletcher. They ran pass Kim, who could only blink, and settled themselves on the coach.

Kim smiled before settling herself down right next to Fletcher. He looked up at her, smiling.

"Whenever you're ready mother," he yelped, like a little puppy.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked.

"When you and Dad were on the plane! I heard from Uncle Eddie that it took almost half an hour of convincing for Dad to give up his window seat," Aspen giggled.

"Oh yes," Kim sighed, "that did delay our flight a tad but it was worth it. Seeing the Rockies run along Colorado was amazing."

"When can we go to Colorado?" Fletcher crossed his arms and pouted.

"Whenever your father and I actually get at least a week or so off together, which I promise you, we're trying our best," Kim said. "Now how about that story? You kids ready?"

"We were born ready," the kids looked at their mother with wide, curious eyes.

"Okay then," she thought before she started, "Let's start from when we arrive at the airport..."

_**That's it for now! I'll continue as soon as I can! Good start? Let me know!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	2. Welcome Aboard

**Okei on one of the comments (Guest) asked what are the ages of Aspen and Fletcher. **

**Fletcher is 6 years old and Aspen is 4 years old (2 years apart)**

**Ummmm... oh yeah! The story has been changed to Kim's POV because she's telling the story, if anything is present, it would probably be in italics. **

**I think that's all! Thank you to all of the reviews! I apperciate that you guys were able to find this story okay.**

*** = things I don't own!**

**Enjoy! :D**

When we first received the invitations, we were shocked! It was amazing! The world famous Sabaki challage! No Fletcher, I'm not going to lie to you about how excited your father and I really are. I literally screamed so loud that the glasses on the dojo were on the vargue of shattering. Jack, (I'm just gonna use his name instead of saying 'your father' all the time), didn't seem surprise at first, but excused himself before going into the locker room and also screamed with joy. He might deny that he wasn't screaming but trust me kids, he was. Not like a little girl like your Uncle Jerry but it was close.

Anyway, we left immediately the next day, so I was a little cranky because I forgot my iPhone charger. Before we boarded the plane, there was an announcement on the intercom, "Will all passengers boarding Frontier* flight #2293 to Denver, Colorado please prepare to board. And have a good flight to Denver, best known as the Mile High City."

"Jack, Kim! Stop cuddling and get your butts up to go! That's our flight!" Rudy yelled.

Jack and I were sharing a seat in the waiting room. I was sitting in between his legs with my back against his chest. We were challenging each other in Tap War* on my iPhone*. I was winning until Rudy called.

"Ha ha!" Jack's fast tapping thumb shot and the tags went pass the halfway point and straight pass his goal line.

"Rudy! Look what happened! I was winning!" I yelled at our Sensei while I got up and grabbed my carry-on.

"You kids can play on the plane!" Rudy started ushering the both of us to the middle age lady standing at the desk. She gave us fake smile and her dirty blonde hair was tied up in a bun.

"Tickets, please," she asked us.

Jack and I both handed her our tickets at the same time before she scanned it and typing a few things on her computer.

"Hope you enjoy your flight on Frontier, 'Spirit of the West'*" she returned our tickets.

"Thank you," we said.

I walked pass her and whispered, "How many times do you have to say that per day, anyway?"

"Oh, way too much, sweetie," she muttered back, "but how else am I suppose to earn a living and this job pay lots!"

I smiled and she gave a slight side smile before greeting an elderly couple with the same greeting.

Jack was waiting for me in the tunnel thingy that connected to the plane. When he saw me come, he held out his hand; which I happily wrapped mines around them. We walked down the tunnel with silence just behind us.

"So what did you and that lady talk about?" he asked, when the door came in sight.

"Nothing much, just asked her about her job," I answered.

Two beautiful flight attendants welcomed us with warm smiles. The one on the left, was a honey blonde like myself, but her hair was tied in a chignon. She was a little, well, rounder than her partner and her smile, if you saw from a far, might have been mistaken as a true smile. The other one, the one on the right, had a more plastic appearance. Her dark brown hair was highlighted with red strips and was just untied down her back.

"Welcome aboard, kids," the one on the left said, she's older, too. "Welcome to Frontier, 'Spirit of the West'."

Right smiled, "We're only 2 of the 5 flight attendants on your flight for today flight which is estimated for 2 hours and 30 minutes."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Anything for our passengers," she winked, flirtlously at Jack.

Anger slowly boiled as I watched Jack for his reaction towards her action. Much to my relief and her disappointment, he just gave her one of his warm smiles and also thanked her.

We made our way pass the first-class cabin where a whole bunch of business suited people settled down in their seats. There were only two girls about our age and they both whispered. I can tell they were talking about my Jack because they kept glancing at him and laughing. I was even able to catch some words of their conversation!

Jack could tell the jealousy raising up in me so he stopped in his tracks; making me bump into his back. Of course, I was too busy sending killer glares at the girls to notice.

"The heck, Jack!" I yelled and he quickly bent down and pecked me on the lips.

I saw the girls gasp in surprise.

_Ha-ha, suckers! Jackie's all mines!_ we made our way to our seats.

"Kimmy, could you hold this for me for a bit?" he handed me his ticket, before loading his carry on into the little cabinet thingy.

I nodded and glanced at it. His seat was 9A and mines was 9B. I have the middle seat while Jack gets window! No! I hate the middle! I want the window!

I heard Jerry laugh behind us and turned around to see him flirting with the 2 girls that were checking out my Jack from before.

"Jack?" I said.

"Yeah?" he reached down for my carry on before looking at me.

"What seat does Jerry have?" I asked.

"9C," Jack answered as he finished stuffing my bag into the cabinet.

No way! I'm not going to be stuck between Jack and Jerry. The last I was, they were arguing over either Lugia* or Rayquaza* was better and that was only a half an hour car ride up to Santa Ana. (_Yes, Fletcher, I know my Pokemon*)_

"Jack, can I please get window seat?" I asked.

"Um, no," he looked at me and smirked.

"Pweety pwease," I made puppy eyes but he just kept his grin.

"Nah, I heard the Rockies are a beautiful view from here to Denver, there's no way I'm going to give that up," he said.

"Even if it's for your girlfriend? Well, fine, I hope the Rockies falls in love with you, too," I crossed my arms and turned away from him, pretending I was angry.

Sadly, he was too clueless to figure out I was only joking with him.

"Kimmy, I didn't mean it that way," he tried to assure me.

"Yo, guys! Flight's about to leave," Jerry piped up before plotting himself down in his seat. "WOAH! Free peanuts, this is Jerry's swag!" He yelled as he picked up the free peanuts in the pouch of the seat in front of him.

"Guys, please sit down, we're about to take off," the flight attendant with the fake skin and everything came up to us.

"Not until I can reassure Kim that she's more important than some stupid view of the Rockies," Jack said.

"Well, that's not going to be hard," she muttered under her breath; mainly to herself.

"What did you just say?" I turned to her.

"I didn't say anything," she raised her hand in defeat.

"Well, sorry if you have to remain single your whole life because of how fake you really look," I said.

Most of the plane died down in silence as they watched the scene.

"Oh fake? Girl, I ain't as fake as you! Pretending this guy's your boyfriend, oh please. He's too cute to even look at you, blondie!" she snapped in front of my face.

"Jack," I heard Rudy mutter from somewhere in the plane.

"That's it!" I made a leap for her but Jack wrapped his arms around my waist. The elderly couple from before got front row seats in this whole actions and they were enjoying their free peanuts as they watched.

Jerry quickly stood up and blocked the gap between the two of us, "Lo sentimos para esto! Please, please, feel free to take off."

"Well, thanks to 'Kim' here, we're about 5 minutes delayed," she mumbled. "And what the heck did you just say to me anyway?" She pointed at Jerry

"Oh me? Listen here you-," Jack's arm covered my mouth before I could continue.

"What Jerry just said, was we're sorry for this!" Jack smiled.

I calmed down a bit and me and that fake flight attendant had a little staredown before another attendant called her for their presentation.

Jack sighed and released me, "You get window."

I looked at him for a bit before he gently ushered me into my seat. We buckled down. I couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole scene that just happened. I looked at Jack, but he was watching the emergancy presentation from the friendlier flight attendant as she demonstrated everything.

I got bored after awhile and looked outside, realizing we're making our way down the runway.

Finally the plane picked up speed, I always hated this part, so I clasped onto Jack's bicep as the plane finally lifted itself off the ground and flew into the air.

Soon, the seatbelt button turned off and we were free to move around. Jerry turned around and started talking to Milton and Eddie. (They were sitting just right behind us)

I looked up at Jack. He was reading the magazine the airline provided.

"Hey, Jack, sorry about before," I apologized, not able to stand the fact that he's probably angry at me.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he turned the page.

"Then why are you mad at me?" I asked.

He sighed before closing the magazine, keeping his finger in his place, "Kimmy, I'm not mad. She provoked you in the first place, right?"

"Well, kinda," I admitted. "It's just, ever since we got on this plane, she's been checking you out. Those two girls in first-class's been whispering about you, too."

"Wow," he blinked. "I didn't notice."

"Seriously?" I lifted an eyebrow. "You don't notice, 'OMG! Check that guy out! He's the hottest being on Earth.' Or, 'Girl, he's so fine with all that muscle on his bicep. Oh! I wonder if he has an 8-pack!'" I mimicked the girls.

Jack just started laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny," I crossed my arms. "And how can you not notice that!"

"Because, 1) you're dad yells in my ear a lot so I'm pretty sure I'm deaf," he started, "2) I only hear you if needed."

Jack bent down and pecked me on the lips again.

"Aww, that's so cliche, but really sweet," I pecked him back.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'if needed,'" I asked.

"To tell you the truth, Kim, half of what you say most the time, makes no sense, whatsoever," he scratched the back of his neck, giving me a nervous, and cute smile.

"Oh like right now?" He looked at me before digging into his pockets and pulling out his earphones.

"Jack, are you listening to me?!" he pulled out his iPod Nano* and hit play. I could hear the music turn up as he dug himself back into his magazine.

"Jack! Can you hear me?!" I yelled again, no reaction from him.

"Jackson Brewer!"

_**Like? Love? Hate? Sorry for the late update! (Rhyming there, aren't I?)**_

_** Been busy lately, sorry! Don't forget to review!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	3. Name's Charles

**I'm sorry for the late update! I've been crazy busy lately and well, I'm free tonight.**

**Hey look, for Raymond Academy, I'm having a writer's block on that right now, excuses, but it's true!**

**There's some Vietnamese in here! Translation near the end!**

**Anyway, here's the chappy update for you guys!**

* * *

We soon landed and I was mad at Jack for blocking me out with his music earlier on. It was around noon when the pilot announced we have arrived at the Mile High City.

The boys and I left the plane (me glaring at the flight attendant from earlier) and walked ahead of the gang.

Jack tried to reason with me but I kept shaking him off. Pretty soon, we were in a little subway underground which led us to the main part of DIA (Denver International Airport).

As we headed up the escalators, I saw an old man holding the sign 'Bobby Wasabi Dojo from Seaford, California".

"There he is!" Rudy yelled as he rushed pass me and ran up to hug the old man; who happily returned it.

"Rudy, boy! How are you?" the old man had a low voice which was hard to hear.

"I'm fine, Uncle Thomas," Rudy replied like a little kid, but he cleared his throat when he saw the way we were looking at him, "And this is the-"

"Famous Bobby Wasabi Dojo I heard about," I smiled as I walked up and shook his hand.

"This beautiful young lady must be Kim Crawford," the old man gave me a gummy smile.

"Thank you," I said.

His black eyes were really friendly as he examined my face. They finally left as his gaze flickered to my boyfriend.

"And this strong, handsome young man must be Jack Brewer," his hand left mines as he shook hands with Jack.

"That's right, sir," Jack gave him his famous sweet smile.

"Is it really true that you were blind? Kid, you are a legend!" Rudy's uncle exclaimed.

"Yes, I was," nodded Jack. "Thanks to Kim's father, I can see again."

"That's very good," Uncle Thomas shifted his gaze through the rest of the gang, Jerry nearly giving a heart attack with his 'WHOA'!

We were able to pile into the old guy's Toyota LE* golden van. The gang quickly stole the back row so Jack and I were stuck in the middle row. Rudy jumped up front with his uncle and they chatted most the way.

I was busy looking out the window, admiring the beautiful sight of the plains and some of the mountains.

"Kimmy, are you still mad at me?" Jack asked, breaking my thoughts.

"No," I said with a sigh.

"Look, but sometimes tuning you out is the best thing," he said as he rested his hand on mines.

"So I get annoying?" I raised an eyebrow. It wasn't the best line to say if you're trying to make up with your girlfriend.

"No! That's not what I mean at all!" Jack shook his head. "What I meant is, sometimes if I do listen to you, you know, I always find a way to argue back."

"You do have that tendency," I admitted.

"I think it's best if I just stay quiet while you talk," he kissed my cheek.

"Whatever," I smiled.

"Kids, we just made it into the city!" Uncle Thomas yelled.

Jerry and Milton stopped their conversation and looked out the window. We've left the rural area around Green Valley Ranch* and have finally entered the famous Mile High City.

We weren't exactly downtown Denver, but the streets were filled. Jack pointed out a building under construction.

"Guess what building is that?" Milton challenged.

"Dunno," I answered as we drove by.

"It's the Children's Hospital," our nerdy friend explained, "Still under construction as you can see, but will be one of the best once it's finished."

"How much further is your house, Uncle Thomas?" Jack asked.

"I live down Southwest," the old man replied. "About another 45 minutes or so. Depending on traffic, Jackie! We'll be there soon!"

I could feel the whole car trying their hardest not to burst out laughing. Jack, with his great hearing, heard the quiet chuckle coming from Eddie in the back seat.

He pretended he was stretching before scoring a hard punch across our friend's knee. Eddie yelped in pain before rubbing it.

"Jack, calm down," I scolded him, "You could've broken his leg."

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized; to Eddie, "But nobody calls me Jackie, except Kimmy."

* * *

We finally arrived at Uncle Thomas's house. I have to admit, it was amazing! It wasn't too big but it wasn't a one story. The walls were painted white except in the living room where the walls were a yellowish color mixed with orange. He had pictures of Bobby Wasabi over some of the wall and a brown comfortable leather coach sat underneath the posters.

"The boys and Rudy get to sleep in the basement," Thomas announced, "There are 2 rooms with 2 twin size beds, I think you'll be able to manage. Kim, since you are the only lady here, you get a room upstairs. It was my daughter's room but she doesn't come home that much anymore 'cause she has a family to care for now. She wouldn't mind if you slept there. Heck, this is my house! So you can sleep anywhere you want!"

"I think the bedroom would be nice," I said, now a little scared of him.

"Well, why don't you all hurry up and settle in," the old man made his way back towards the front door, "I'm gonna be next door for a little bit. Once you're done, explore the area a bit. There's a dojo just down the street close to the strip mall. I'll take you guys there tomorrow to see if we could practice there for the tournament. Sound okay?"

When we all nodded he continued out the front door and left the house.

The gang quickly ran downstairs to choose their room. Jerry nearly slipping because of his big bags. Jack stayed behind a bit with me.

"Why aren't you going downstairs?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to deal with them once I get down there," he explained. "It gets nasty when they try to choose roommates." He made his way over to the coach and lay down; his right arm covered his eyes.

I made my way over to him and sat at the corner. He looked as if he was asleep but I was able to see his eyes open under his arms. Those eyes, I thought, weren't even his natural born eyes. They were someone else's. Sometimes, I believe the emotions shown in them are false. I still get doubts that one day, he would move on without me; no matter how much he assures me he won't. He was use to not displaying his emotions when his first pair of eyes didn't work and it doesn't seem like he's gonna start now.

The thought of him leaving me, nearly made me cry. I could feel the tears blur my vision.

"So what do you want to do after we're done settling down?" he suddenly asked as he turned his face towards me.

I quickly turned away, afraid of him seeing me with the tears. It was too late. I could feel his body shift on the chair as he made an attempt to sit up.

I turned back to him to show him I was fine, but of course, he sat up too so we ended up colliding our foreheads.

"Sorry, Jack!" I apologized; knowing that that collision would probably send him into a migraine.

"I'm fine," he said, rubbing it. "It's you I'm worried about right now. You were crying! Why were you crying?"

"It's nothing," I lied. "It's just, the way Thomas acts, sort of reminds me of my grandfather."

"Really?" Jack pressed. "The one I never met. Which graveyard is he buried in- Kim I'm not an idiot. What's really going on?"

He answered when I didn't open my mouth, "It's about me leaving one day right? Kim, you're gonna keep doubting and I'm gonna keep answering with the same damn thing! No, I'll never leave you. I love you, Kim. When I do leave you, it would be when we have freaken over a dozen great grandchildren!"

It's true he always answers with that but the next part was something new, "Why do you always think I'm going to leave you anyway?"

"Because you're just too perfect," I sighed. "Even before, when you were blind, you were perfect. Every girl fell for you then and they still do. Not a day has passed when I didn't see Donna or Lindsey not watch you dreamingly. But when I come around, they'd shoot me a glare. They've been even harder to deal with ever since they figured out that we were dating. You have all the girls following you, Jack. How do I not know one day you'd get tired of me and leave for one of them?"

I looked at his face. He looked away for a bit, not able to meet my gaze. I knew it; he was think of dumping me one day and for whom? One of the two future strippers in a LA club.

"The odds of that happening are very low," he rested his forehead against mines, more gently than before. "Like I said before, the only time I'm leaving you is if I die and I can't even do that. I promised there is no way I can hurt you and death is the worst pain in somebody's life. Especially on of their loves," he said.

I sighed and gave him a small smile. He convinced me once again. Jack always had that way with me. We moved in for a kiss, but our lips only touch for a brief moment when we heard the front door open. We both stood up and headed towards the entrance.

There, Thomas stood and smiled when he saw us, "Ah! Jack and Kim! How are you two? Did you settle in yet?"

"Not yet," Jack answered, "Just waiting for the gang to finish."

"You're back early," I added. "From the way you were speaking earlier, it sounded like you were going to be gone for a while."

"Well, somebody here wants to meet the famous Kim Crawford," Thomas said.

So this old man's been going around the neighborhood and bragging about having us over. Not that I didn't like being brag about, I just thought this guy could be a little more mature.

"Who is it?" I asked, nonetheless.

"He's coming," Thomas said.

"He?" Jack and I exchanged looks as we heard another voice coming from behind Thomas.

"Sorry, Mr. Thomas, Liza needed help," a boy, our age (16), had neat spiked black hair. He was about the same height as Jack. In fact, he was the same size as Jack. He was wearing an orange V-neck with skinny black jeans with some black and red Jordan's.*

The boy was literally Jack but Asian.

"No problem, sonny," Thomas padded him on the back. "Kim. This is the boy that wanted to meet you."

The Asian boy turned and looked at me. His eyes widen a bit before scanning my body, uncomfortable from the attention, I found myself moving closer to Jack. He finished his scanning and gave me, just me, nothing directed at my boyfriend, a cute smile, "Name's Charles Pham."

"Kim and this is Jack," I gestured.

"I know who you both are," he continued as he walked closer up to us, "Seen you on TV. Heard you were the strongest dojo in Cali at the moment 'cause of a victory against the Black Dragons."

"That's us," Jack nodded.

"Jack Brewer," he came face-to-face with my boyfriend, "heard you're competing in the Sabaki challenge as well."

"That's right," Jack didn't flinch. "How about you, Charles?"

"Of course," the boy said, proudly, "I compete every year! And here's the catch, I win every year."

"Well, get ready to stop, I'll make sure you don't this year," Jack smirked.

"Big talk for a once blind kid," I said Jack nearly flinch but he kept his ground.

I hate to admit it, but it would be a really awesome battle if these two had to face against one another.

"Kim," Charles's voice snapped me back to him. "You are even prettier than you are on TV. It's such an honor to meet you."

He took my hand and kissed it. I felt Jack body start shaking a bit from anger. I leaned back a bit, a sign for him to calm himself. To my relief, his shaking subsided.

Charles finished his 'romantic' kiss of my hand and looked up at me, "Em rất dễ thương. Anh yêu những người như thế!" he said, the unfamiliar language rang in my ears.

"Perhaps we should hang out sometimes," with that he disappeared out the front door.

I can tell, this is going to be a long stay here in Colorado…

* * *

_**Like it? Please Review! I have the feeling that not a lot of you are able to find it. Oh well.**_

_**Translation: 'You are really cute! I love people like that.'**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	4. Hey Luna!

**AHH! Thanks for all the kind reviews! So you guys met Charles and all agreed that he's a jerk, well, let's see what happens. Luna might be in this one or the next but I don't know yet…**

**I might not be able to update in a while because I'm going to Tennessee for a week!**

**Peace guys! Love ya all!**

* * *

"So Jack, tell us more about this Charles kid," Jerry said that afternoon while the whole gang was taking a walk around the neighborhood. Uncle Thomas had to run an errand so we're on our own for a bit. Weather's been nice, even though I've heard plenty of rumors about how bipolar it could be. Sunny without a cloud in sky for 1 minute, and BAM! Blizzard the next.

"A very cocky, bastard," Jack said.

"Flirty, also," I added.

"Sounds like a jerky jock in my opinion, I would avoid him," said Milton.

I thought about Charles for a bit. Sure, he was cocky but so was Jack. Maybe a bastard, but not as bad as Jerry could get if you woke him up before 4 in the morning.

Okay, he might have flirted with me and I'm sure he knew clearly that Jack and I were dating but maybe it's his way of being friendly.

Yeah right.

"Guys, we reached the end of the neighborhood, should we head back before we get lost?" I asked once my thoughts were cleared of Charles.

"It's alright," Eddie pounded his chest in pride, "I'm a Leader Explorer Scout! I'll lead you out if we get lost."

What he said pissed me off a bit. My eyes twitched before I walked up and got in his face.

"First off," I raised one finger, "The last time you tried to lead us out of something, my head got stuck in a thorn bush and you led the gang in circles for almost 3 hours!"

He flinched as I raised another finger, "Second; we were lost in our own hometown's forest! If you hadn't noticed, we're in Colorado! Colorado, Eddie! Who knows, we might end up in Golden by the end of today!"

"Okay, okay, Kimmy, back off a bit," I felt Jack's arms wrap themselves around my waist and gently me pull me back until I hit his broad chest. "Let him breath. He looks like a Chihuahua that just got chased by a bear."

I looked at our friend and saw him shaking uncontrollably. I sighed before apologizing. We all decided on heading back the way we came.

"Hey! Jack, Kim! Wait up!" we've only been walking for about 5 minutes before we heard _that_ voice.

"What do you want, Charles?" I said, annoyed but keeping my back to him and kept walking. Unfortunately, the rest of the gang, excluding Jack, stopped and looked at the boy confused.

"You guys lost or something?" he asked once he finally caught up.

"Maybe a li-" Jack slapped a hand over Milton's mouth before he could continue.

Charles raised an eyebrow, amused, "Wow."

"What do you want?" I repeated, crossing my arms.

"Look, Kim, Jack," sighed Charles, "I'm sorry for being such a butthole earlier. I didn't mean it. I was just, I don't know, just happy there's finally competition for me and got a little carried away," he extended his hand, "Friends?"

Jack and I looked at his hand for a bit before exchanging looks. I heard Rudy, Jerry, and Eddie whisper behind us. Poor Milton still had Jack's right hand over his mouth and started squirming.

"Well? Don't just leaving me hanging," Charles said.

Jack looked at Charles, studying him like a book. Finally, my boyfriend smiled and shook the hand. I followed suit, still a little hatred bore between us.

"Now that that's all settled," Charles piped up, surprised the gang a bit, "Shall I lead y'all back to Mr. Thomas's house?"

He took lead and soon, the gang followed.

"So that's the cocky, flirty, bastard, Charles huh?" Jerry whispered.

"Noooo, that's his twin brother, Darles. The sweet, shy, idiot," I said sarcastically, "It's Charles, nitwit!"

"He seems like a pretty nice guy, the heck were you guys talking about earlier?" Rudy added. "It's always good to give people a chance before you give them a label."

"Yeah, but-" I was cut off with Charles's sudden yell.

"Hey Luna! What ya up to?!" we all turned to a cute girl sitting on a porch in front of her house, reading a book. She had long light brown hair and a small face. She looked up when Charles called before waving a greeting; quickly stopping when she saw the rest of us.

"Come on out and meet the Wasabi Warriors!" Charles invited. A huge smile bore across her face before she ran inside.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"A close friend," he answered. "Known her since Vietnam. Our families immigrated together so yeah."

She came back out and finally spoke, "Hi! It's such a pleasure to meet you! I love watching you guys compete so much! It's just so amazing I finally get to see you in person!"

"Hello Luna," Rudy said. "I'm Sensei Rudy. This is Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Jack and Kim."

She literally tackled Rudy after mentioning my name, "KIM CRAWFORD?! OMG! I LOVE WATCHING YOU COMPETE WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND, JACK SO MUCH!" She took both my hands and jumped up and down, squealing.

"Okay, honey, you can dial things down a bit," I said, watching her.

"Sorry," she took several breaths before grinning like an idiot, "What's it like dealing with boys for most your life anyway?"

"Well," I looked at the gang, they all gave me a smile, Jack's always being the warmest, and "I love them like they're my own brothers. Jack, well," I looked at him. He blinked so I continued, "He's special to me. My boyfriend, what could you expect? Cocky like Charles, but always find a way to make me happy."

"Oh," she looked at Jack and I flinched when I saw a speck of longing in her eyes, "I wish I had a guy like that."

"Too bad there's only one in the world," Charles's arm slung around her shoulder and she shot him a death glare, "And that's me!"

She sighed before jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Please, Charles, you flirt with every freaken moving object," Luna said.

"No I don't," he argued.

"Hey! Before things get dirty, can you just take us back to my uncle's house?" Rudy said, getting between the two fighting friends.

"Who's your uncle?"

"Uncle Thomas," answered Eddie.

"Ahh, well, it's literally just 2 houses away," she pointed at a familiar house, "that look familiar?"

"Oh yeah," Jerry, Milton, Rudy, and Eddie exchanged a look before dashing off, screaming, "I'm gonna freaken win!"

Silence fell as Jack, Luna, Charles and me were the only ones left on the street.

Suddenly, I heard a 'watch out!' before seeing a soccer ball flying towards Charles.

What happened next was, let me just assure you, a.m.a.z.i.n.g!

Charles, hearing the warning, just simply performed a perfect bicycle kick before sticking a landing. I watched with my mouth wide open as Jack ducked his head from the ball. The same voice yelled, 'thanks!'

"Show-off!" Luna coughed.

"Hey, it's also another form of self-defense!" he retorted.

"Surprised?" he smirked when he caught me staring at him, with my mouth agape.

"Surprised?!" I finally spoke, "That was amazing! I haven't seen one in real life, ever! Even Rooney* or Messi* wasn't able to stick a landing like that!"

"You into soccer?" he asked.

"You kidding," Jack chuckled, "She's literally in love with it."

"How do you do a bicycle kick anyway? You should show me!" I begged, "Please!"

"Well, it's gonna take some time and you have a tournament to prepare for so maybe after karate practice?" he asked.

"Yes! Perfect!" I yelled. "Can we start now?"

"Aren't you tired?" Luna asked.

"Not at all!" I answered and I meant it. If I could perfect a bicycle kick, even if I end up on my butt, Seaford would be able to win next years' championship for sure and that'll be 6 years in a row!

"Of course she isn't," I heard Jack say, "Because it's soccer that always gets her so hyped up." I could make out a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Jack are you jealous?" I asked.

"No," he said, turning his back to me. That hurts, you know, "Have fun with your kicks. Just remember to rest up. We're here for a reason and it's not for stupid soccer moves."

* * *

_"I'm home!" Jack's voice piped up._

_ "Daddy!" the kids leapt off the sofa and jumped in his arms. Kim smiled as she watched her family reunite._

_ "Have you kids been good to your mother today?" he asked._

_ "Yes sir!" Fletcher said. "She's been telling us about the Sabaki Challenge."_

_ "Really?" he looked at his wife, amused, "Have she been saying good things about me?"_

_ "Plenty!" Aspen answered._

_ "Well, why don't you kids go wash up? I'm going to go make dinner," Kim jumped over the coach for the 2__nd__ time that day._

I have to stop doing that,_ she thought._

_ She got busy with making some meatloaf and started steaming some rice (__**Sorry have no clue what to eat with meatloaf).**_

_ Kim smiled when she felt her husband's strong arms wrap themselves around her waist._

_ "Hey, you," she kissed his cheek._

_ "So how far are you in the story?" he asked._

_ "The part when I asked Charles to show me the bicycle kick," she answered while cutting up some vegetables._

_ "Asked? You literally begged, Kimmy," Jack said._

_ "Don't start with me, Jackson," she lifted the knife, "I have something that can shut you up forever."_

_ "Alright, alright," he said. They stayed the way they were for a bit, with Kim cutting some greens with her husband admiring his beautiful wife's actions._

_ "Wait, Jack, who's washing Aspen?" Kim asked suddenly._

_ "Right, I should probably be up there," he and Kim shared a minute-long kiss before he released her._

_ "I love you, Kim," he gave her one more kiss on her right cheek before running upstairs to help their youngest daughter bathe._

_ "I love you, too, Jack," Kim whispered mainly to herself._

_ Upstairs, Jack heard a splash before entering the kids' bathroom. He ran his fingers through his hair before entering the bathroom._

_ "Aspey, please stop," he said as he knelt to the ground in front of his daughter. _

_ She started laughing as Jack scrubbed her hair and tried to hold the little bundle of energy down._

_ "Daddy?" she started; forcing Jack to stop._

_ "Aspen, if you don't close your mouth, you'll being having shampoo for dinner instead of your mother's famous meatloaf," said the father._

_ "Were you really jealous of Charles when Mommy asked him to show her the bicycle kick?" _

_ "Of course I was," Jack went back to cleaning his daughter's hair, "Your mother was spending time with somebody else besides Daddy, what do you think?"_

_ "Can you tell me what you did?" she asked._

_ Jack sighed before he started, shampooing her hair at the same time, "Well, after Charles gladly accepted to teach her…"_

* * *

**Yep! I know I'm evil. Just have to end it here. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Love ya all!**

**-ninetailfox89**


End file.
